Not One Droplet
by YamiHaruko
Summary: ‘Again I dreamt about her? Why is she haunting my unconsciousness and bringing back all that pain from so many years ago?’ How could this happen to me? Rated T. Please R & R. Warning: Death inside.


**Summary**: Okay guys, here's another one. But this one isn't about the normal YamixYugi pairing I usually write about. Oh no. This one is actually focused on Bakura (the evil one) and his past and his relationships with the people in it. And to top that all off, it's also a song fic. And even more to it, there's like no fluff gasp Go figure. Well I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or his freaking awesome song. Wha.

(A/N: Okay, in this story there's going to be a flashback, but within that flashback there will be another one, so sorry if it gets slightly confusing. Try and follow, it does make sense. Enjoy. )

'…thoughts…'

_Song lyrics_

On to the show!

---

-Not One Droplet-

Bakura slowly opened his eyes, but immediately shut them again due to the unusual brightness of the moon. As he opened his eyes again and let them adjust, a simple yet very pondering question arose in his mind. 'Where am I?'

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded  
By the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

Then reality set in and he knew exactly where he was-where he always was. He always slept under the stars. The great, radiating illuminations bound by darkness always seemed to soothe his nightmares, though that wasn't the case tonight. 'Again I dreamt about her? Why is she haunting my unconsciousness and bringing back all that pain from so many years ago?'

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

A normally graceful hand raised itself carelessly to the albino's forehead where it met its resting place. He sat there for a moment trying to clear his head. As he did so, a horrifying memory flashed through his mind.

**Flashback**

A small, chibi-like figure was ducked down behind a bush on the edge of a village as he heard people running around in panic. His tiny hands covered his ears, desperately trying to block out all sound. He remembered his mother's words again.

**Flashback within the flashback**

"Go and hide, my child! They must not find you! Hide and do not come out until they all have disappeared from our village!" His mother's begging words echoed through his mind. She pushed him out of their tiny home towards the outskirts of the village with tears in her eyes. Hugging him a final time, she repeated her instructions: "Go now, darling!"

He took a few steps back towards her. "But mommy…" Being only a few years old, the child was on the brink of tears.

"Go and do not come back for anything! I will come find you as soon as I can! I love you, my child! Be safe." She pleaded and pushed him away before fleeing back to the village and out of sight, knowing her son had been spared.

_How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run_

"Mommy!" He cried out. Before he could make a break back to the comfort of his home and his mother's arms, a stampede of horses cut between him and his haven. Tall men were riding upon the animals, all clad in black cloth. Not noticing the tiny boy on the ground, the men began to encircle the small village and set fire to everything in sight.

Anyone who was unfortunate enough to come across them became victims of their blades. The little boy's eyes grew wide with shock as he watched in horror as his friends; his playmates were all being mutilated before his innocent, little eyes. He was about to run back to help his friends when the image of the fear in his mother's face as she pushed him away was forced to the front of his mind and he immediately stopped in his tracks.

_The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

**End of flashback within the flashback**

His mind wandered back to him. The child behind the bush finally stood up and looked around. They were still there. The screams cut through the air like a razor; slicing the poor boy's conscious with its sharp blade. Small hands quickly covered equally small ears. He looked and saw a familiar figure being dragged across the dirt by one of the raiders. His eyes widened in terror. His mother.

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound  
But no one hears me_

As fast as his little legs could carry him, he darted towards the scene of chaos. In his frantic state to save his mom, he tripped just when one of the raiders was coming up on him. The horse reared its front legs at the kid allowing him enough time to get away from the raider and duck behind a building.

Once he caught his breath and made sure the raider was no longer chasing him, he crept along the side of the wall, doing his best not to be seen. Reaching the opposite side of the wall, he poked his head out to the other side to make sure it was safe to continue looking for his mother without getting attacked again.

As he peeked around that corner he saw the most terrifying scene imaginable. His father, a well-built man, was laying face down against the hard ground as a pool of blood surrounded him. He had been unjustly murdered. The young child could only stare in shock and fright at the horrific scene he was witnessing.

_I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again_

Then he spotted his father's slayer. He was dragging a young woman across the ground brutally by her hair. A large, bloodstained blade in his hand. The woman was screaming more hysterically upon seeing the dead man's corpse. Tears flowed effortlessly from her eyes and down her panicked face. The boy's blood ran cold upon seeing the woman the raider had been torturing.

The raider threw her viciously against the ground and raised his blade high in the air. "Goodbye," the man stated with a hint of pleasure in his tone and a smug look clearly written on his face for what he was about to do. The boy's body froze in time as the pleading screams filtered through his ears, etching the image forever into his mind.

_So I try to hold onto  
A time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

The blade came down with a silent sweep.

_How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on_

Wanting so badly to run to her, save her, do anything to preserve her life; he could only stare as he watched fresh blood spill onto the ground and onto the outer wall of a nearby hut. "Tch, worthless." The raider smirked pleasantly at the execution before returning to his horse and riding off in search of further victims.

The child fell to the ground in disbelief. Everywhere he looked he saw the bodies of his people; mangled, distorted bodies, the worse right before him.

His eyes changed. No tears fell from the once innocent eyes he carried. He continued to stare at his mother's bloodied, broken and lifeless body.

Not one droplet to plunge into the abyss of an atmosphere full of despair.

_As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

He was the only survivor of the massacre. He was entirely alone.

**End flashback**

By this time the ancient spirit of the ring was near sweating remembering the horrible acts that were committed that fate-changing night. His eyes have never returned to that long ago sparkling innocence that had once taken residence there.

_I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on_

He lay back down under the moon wanting to forget everything that had happened in his childhood. He wanted to forget everything about it. However, a thought struck him spontaneously. 'What kind of person would I have become if that night had not occurred?'

_As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream_

'How would she react if she saw what I have become?' With that last thought he slowly drifted back to sleep, knowing his whole unconscious is unsettled, and that there are going to be many more nights such as this to come.

_How could this happen to me?_

---

(A/N: End. So what did you all think? Good or bad? Like the idea or not? I know it's a weird idea but I had inspiration. The song helped a lot. Please tell me what you thought! I have another one coming soon hopefully, so I want some feedback before I post the next one! Please review! All comments are accepted. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it!)


End file.
